Digital video systems have become widely used for varying purposes ranging from entertainment to video conferencing. Many digital video systems require providing different video signals to different recipients. This can be a quite complex process.
For example, traditionally, when different content is desired to be provided to different recipients, a separate video encoder would need to be provided for each recipient. In this way, the video for that recipient would be encoded for that user by the corresponding encoder. Dedicated encoders for individual users may be prohibitively expensive, however, both in terms of processing power and bandwidth.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mechanisms for controlling video signals.